


四人房 2

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: *96亂燉本篇 全圓佑x權順榮；李知勳x文俊輝大概就是交待一下初遇





	四人房 2

**Author's Note:**

> *96亂燉  
> 本篇 全圓佑x權順榮；李知勳x文俊輝  
> 大概就是交待一下初遇

文俊輝清晰的記得他是怎麼跟另外三個人認識的，他是來自中國的留學生，雖然的確是因為語言天份而來韓國修讀學業，但他其實並沒有想著要待那麼久。

因為對韓文發音沒有自信，文俊輝一開始真的安安靜靜的，大學時期幾乎沒有跟同學講超過十句話，大一大二的時候被女孩子供成『來自中國的王子』，一堆人跟在他後面跑，讓他不勝其擾。

直到大三的時候，有一次他逃跑著躲避那些想跟他說話的人，卻不小心撞進全圓佑的懷裡。那個人冷著臉看他，他還來不及道歉，後面的女孩子就追上來，文俊輝本來要繼續逃跑，對方卻把他摟得死死的動都動不了。

「俊尼啊。」

全圓佑用著低沉又色情的聲音叫他，一隻手還伸進他衣服下襬裡頭，文俊輝瞬間僵硬的伸手想要推開他，但對方看起來纖瘦力氣卻超級大，全圓佑把他壓在自己的頸窩然後在他耳邊吹氣。

文俊輝掙扎也不是不掙扎也不是的被全圓佑困在懷裡，那個人用著超低沉的聲音對著那些女孩子說話。

「就是你們老是追著我們俊尼跑讓我都找不到他嗎？」

他聽到女孩子慌張的聲音，然後是腳步聲，文俊輝看不到全圓佑的表情，也不太曉得女孩子們是不是都離開了，總而言之他還被全圓佑給攬著，對方還在婆娑他的側腰讓他實在很不自在。

「那、那個？」「抱歉抱歉，我是全圓佑，你好。」文俊輝被放開，他愣愣的看著全圓佑露出微笑，看起來心情很好的皺起鼻子，雖然不知道為什麼對方會知道他的名字，但看起來大概沒有惡意吧，文俊輝也掛起微笑跟對方自我介紹，兩個人閒聊了幾句，聽見了打鐘聲音文俊輝才想起自己有課，與對方道別的時候，全圓佑的話讓他覺得很奇怪卻又說不上來哪裡奇怪。

「那我們晚點見了，俊尼。」

沒想到傍晚真的就又遇到了全圓佑，今天是宿舍重新分配的日子，雖然說他們學校宿舍很少很難抽，但他畢竟是留學生，總是有保留席的。他拿著資料到報到區的時候，對方就翹著腳拿著書坐在旁邊，笑起來像倉鼠的男孩子接過他的資料然後像是遇見老朋友一樣熱情的對他寒暄。

「俊尼！你好啊，好久不見！終於再見到你了！」「嗨。」「呃、你們好？」

文俊輝有些不知所措，他比較怕生也慢熟，也因為在人生地不熟的韓國遇到過蠻多奇奇怪怪對自己別有企圖的示好，文俊輝其實有些害怕，他戰戰兢兢的把資料交給對方，那個男孩笑著眼睛都不見了，熱情的跟他介紹宿舍的設備。

「我以前也是住宿舍所以、」  
「啊！那不一樣，我們的宿舍可是很豪華的喔？歡迎歡迎！」

笑起來像倉鼠的男孩名字是權順榮，比起外表看起來的更好相處，後來文俊輝還發現對方就是舞蹈社的隱藏副社長，兩個人個性一拍即合讓全圓佑有些吃味，不過這又是後話了。文俊輝正試圖想要打斷權順榮源源不斷的話題，後頭一個溫熱的東西貼了上來，他低下頭，是一個黑色的腦袋，對方抬起臉，可愛的長相讓文俊輝一秒心動。

「知勳！」「喔，都在阿。」

然後因為對方男子漢的語氣又一次心動，文俊輝看著對方好像跟他很熟一樣的貼在他背後，一方面覺得被陌生人那麼親近很不自在，一方面又因為有種被可愛的小動物貼上有些歡喜，文俊輝覺得自己有一點精神分裂。

「你就是俊尼吧？」「對⋯⋯不、為什麼你們都叫我俊尼？」  
「你不是叫文俊尼嗎？」

三個人異口同聲，文俊輝一臉疑惑，他想了想難道自己的韓文發音真的那麼差嗎？「不是尼，是輝。」文俊輝先說了一遍韓文再說一遍中文，不過一點用都沒有，他們還是俊尼俊尼的叫，文俊輝已經放棄糾正，再加上來報到的人越來越多，也有人發現了他，他現在只想趕緊逃跑。他隨便應付了還想跟他說什麼的權順榮就先離開，回到房間看資料的時候才發現原來他的新室友就是他們三個，文俊輝不知道該喜還是該悲，但他現在很睏，所以就放棄吧！反正暑假還很長，宿友什麼的都等到開學再說吧！

然後文俊輝就完全忘記這件事情了，等到他抱著大包小包拖著一個行李箱來到房間門口的時候，名牌上頭的三個名字才讓他想起來好像有什麼事情忘記確認了。他戰戰兢兢的開了門，發現裡頭一個人都沒有才暗自放下心來，然後再發現這宿舍豪華到有點誇張的時候一顆心又吊了起來，他不會是誤入了什麼奇怪的巢穴吧？

還好打開門的時候誰都不在，不過從裡頭已經擺放整齊的行李看來，其他三個人大概已經入住完畢了吧，文俊輝東張西望才看見靠裡頭的上鋪是空著的，他點點頭，還好自己喜歡上鋪，不然肯定又要自己生悶氣一陣子了。

文俊輝用著最快的速度整理房間，最後在門邊留上一張紙條表示自己入住完畢，然後就逃跑。雖然很沒有意義，但文俊輝想著至少能不見面就不見吧，那三個人實在是讓他有些害怕了。

結果更可怕的是外面的世界。新生入學加上開學第一天，學校滿滿都是人，文俊輝連帶著口罩都會被認出來，雖然他已經盡力把自己隱藏起來，但還是有很多認識、不認識的傢伙跑來找他，文俊輝身心俱疲。

「俊輝！這裏！」

戲劇社的前輩好心的幫文俊輝逃離了人群，他氣喘吁吁的靠在牆壁上，一個前輩打量了他一下，用著奇怪的表情對他發問。「聽說你跟全圓佑搞上了？」「啊？」文俊輝一頭霧水，其他前輩也用著想聽八卦的表情看他，他懷疑自己的韓文能力是不是因為一個暑假就退步到聽不懂的程度了。

「全圓佑啊，資訊科那個學霸。」

簡而言之，文俊輝那天被全圓佑營救（？）的事情被當時的學妹傳得非常不得了，再加上文俊輝這次還抽中了與全圓佑一起的宿舍，所有人都覺得文俊輝肯定是被對方給看上了，畢竟全圓佑所在的宿舍可是有特權才能住的那種，文俊輝還是沒搞懂，他可沒做什麼可以讓全圓佑特別喜歡他的事。

「你的臉啊！」前輩調侃，「聽說他的男朋友女朋友都跟你一樣好看，而且啊、」前輩一副奸臣的模樣讓文俊輝想去跟社長推薦下一次的角色分配。「他的外號可是色情大魔王喔，你要小心。」文俊輝大翻白眼，他一定要去跟社長打小報告，前輩教壞小朋友。

「有人看到俊輝學長嗎？」

文俊輝大嘆氣，讓他好好的走在校園裡一天都不行嗎？他隨意的向前輩們道別，接著往教務處的方向跑，他還有些文件要交呢，在躲過兩個女孩子之後他撞上了一個小小的人影，他正要道歉，後面的人就對著他們驚呼了一聲，連忙道歉後離開，文俊輝一臉茫然，低頭看見懷裡的李知勳嚇了一跳。

「你好啊俊尼。」「啊、您好、」

李知勳對他笑得眼睛都咪起來，看起來很開心的樣子。「不用對我用敬語，我們同年，你要去哪？」「啊教務處、」「我們一起吧。」不等文俊輝拒絕，李知勳就拉著他前進，文俊輝本來想著等一下如果又被人給纏上會給李知勳帶來麻煩，苦惱著怎麼讓李知勳先離開他們就已經到達目的地了，對方笑著叫他趕快進去，文俊輝在交文件的時候才後知後覺的發現剛剛一個人都沒有來煩他們。出來的時候李知勳坐在花圃上等他，他不好意思的跟對方道謝，李知勳搖搖頭要他別在意。

「對了，你宿舍整理好了？」「啊、我早上整理好了才出來的，有留紙條。」李知勳歪著頭問他怎麼不跟他們一起整理，文俊輝只是打哈哈的說他喜歡自己一個人。李知勳露出了不懷好意的笑容，文俊輝覺得背脊涼涼的，對方的手機就響了，說了些什麼李知勳就說要先離開了。「不要太晚回來，順榮跟圓佑很纏人的。」「啊？」「總之早點回來吧，一起吃晚餐。」李知勳要走之前還摸了摸文俊輝的腦袋，讓他有點心動，他混亂的叫了一聲，怎麼他老是在對李知勳心動啊。

告別了李知勳之後下午依然是大逃亡的時間，文俊輝真的不理解追著他跑的人在想什麼，還有人大喊著他跑什麼，你不追我也不用跑啊，文俊輝在內心大叫，被來幫忙的男孩子壓在牆上，文俊輝尷尬到不知所措，他真的非常厭惡他們的校園那麼大，他要上課的教室相隔那麼遠。湧上來的女孩子嘰哩呱啦的問著他有沒有女朋友、要不要一起出去玩之類的，他擺著手說他沒空，然後慌亂的舌頭打結。

「俊尼啊。」一個紅色頭髮的人鑽進人群裡，他對著文俊輝笑，是權順榮。對方轉過頭看著圍著他的人們，用著跟他知道那種軟軟的聲音不一樣的嗓音要他們散開。「我跟俊輝還有事，你們可以讓開嗎？」文俊輝沒看見權順榮的表情，不過眼前這些女孩子看起來是被嚇到了，紛紛往後退，權順榮牽著他走出人群，對上他的眼睛的時候又是那個看起來像麻糬一樣好捏的笑臉。

「俊尼要去哪裡？」「呃、人文大樓⋯⋯」一路上權順榮都在跟他閒聊晚餐的菜色，然後偷偷爆料全圓佑跟李知勳不會煮菜的事，文俊輝被牽著手很緊張，一般牽手就算了，重點他們還是手指頭扣在一起的那種，文俊輝覺得自己已經在流手汗了，實在是太糟糕了。「俊尼會做飯嗎？」「喔？會啊？」「一定很好吃。」權順榮抬臉對他笑，然後他們平安的到達了人文大樓。「晚上早點回來，我們一起去吃飯喔！」

文俊輝走進人文大樓的時候權順榮在後面對他揮手，他邊揮手邊推開玻璃門，然後又一次後知後覺的發現剛剛一個人都沒有來搭訕他，坐在教室第一排文俊輝仔細思考著今天李知勳跟權順榮跟他一起的共同點，「⋯⋯只要不跑就沒有人追了嗎！」文俊輝恍然大悟！

結果放學的時候雖然沒人追他，但他到底還是被包圍了，感覺大家都在伺機而動的圍著他，像是什麼偶像遊街一樣，文俊輝帶著口罩覺得很丟臉，不知道該不該跑，但目前的情勢感覺也衝不出去，文俊輝慢慢的往宿舍方向走，他想一個小時內應該到得了吧？「那個⋯⋯」「嗯？」一個女孩子上前搭話之後就一發不可收拾了，大家都聚了上來，文俊輝就在宿舍前的廣場被包圍，大家對著他問東問西，還有人亂摸他，說真的他差點就哭出來了，最後還是宿舍的老師發現了混亂才跑出來制止，雖然如此也花了不少時間疏散人群，文俊輝一邊爬樓梯一邊思考到底是哪裡出了錯，他跟李知勳和權順榮也是這樣走的啊，為什麼呢？

好不容易到達了房間門口，文俊輝在包包裡掏啊掏才找到鑰匙，他身心疲倦的打開房門，地上是胡亂擺放的鞋子，他皺著眉碎碎唸了一會，把鞋子整理好才發現有奇怪的聲音，他起身走進房間看到的就是全圓佑把權順榮壓在床上的模樣。文俊輝眼睛瞪得大大的一時之間沒搞懂他們兩個在幹嘛，權順榮紅著一張臉對著他，雖然看起來一點都不是因為害羞，而是因為興奮才面色潮紅，他愣在原地，對面兩個人盯著他一會，全圓佑就惡質的把權順榮給拉起來，讓對方高高挺立的下體對著文俊輝，「給俊尼看看你欲求不滿的模樣？」權順榮順從的盯著文俊輝看，一隻手就開始擼動自己的陰莖，文俊輝被嚇得滿臉通紅，想起了前輩的話，

「他的外號可是色情大魔王喔，你要小心。」

文俊輝的精神終於上線，好不容易找回腳的控制權，慌亂的往後退一轉身就被人撞個正著，是李知勳。對方從他懷裡探頭，然後繞過他看了後面的香辣場景，玩味的對著文俊輝笑了笑。「俊尼要試試嗎？」「欸？」然後李知勳就拉著他的衣領吻了上來。

文俊輝被吻的軟綿綿，雙腳有點站不住，李知勳把他放倒在床上，他想反抗但對方又欺上來親他，雖然不是第一次接吻，但跟男人的確是第一次，而且李知勳的吻技又很好，文俊輝根本沒有餘力抵抗，褲頭不知道什麼時候被解開，迷迷糊糊之間被哄著下身就脫光了，文俊輝還在精神渙散，李知勳就把沾滿潤滑液的手指塞進他的後穴裡，他沒來得及尖叫，權順榮就親上來，甚至摸上他已經興奮的肉柱擼動，文俊輝發出小小的呻吟，那個倉鼠一般的男人對他嘿嘿的笑，然後被他身後的全圓佑撞的支離破碎。

文俊輝瞪大了眼睛，身上的男人被另一個男人操幹著，對方進出權順榮的動作都因為兩個人相貼著而確確實實的感覺到，而他下身還有另一個男人在擴張他的後面，他一下子就醒了，「等、等等！」文俊輝大叫，然後所有人的動作都停了下來，權順榮咬著下唇紅著眼眶看他；全圓佑抓著身下人的腰一臉不解地看著他；李知勳歪著頭也是疑惑的看著他，手指還在他的身體裡面。文俊輝盡量去忽略那個奇異的感覺，他撐起上半身開口：「你、你們在幹嘛？」

「準備幹你啊。」

李知勳回答，也不等文俊輝問下一句，趁著他不注意又插入了一根手指，文俊輝被嚇了一跳要反抗就被權順榮給抓住了手，那個人的腰晃了起來，全圓佑越過權順榮過來吻他，下身繼續抽插的動作，陰莖被摩擦著的舒爽感讓他已經忘記了要反抗，生理上的撩撥總是不受理智的控制，「俊、俊尼感覺也很享受啊。」權順榮伏在他胸前一邊喘氣一邊舔弄他的乳珠，文俊輝被全圓佑放開的時候大口喘氣，他腦袋裡都在痛恨著自己的小兄弟不爭氣，一被撩撥就硬了讓他實在很難反駁甚麼。

權順榮被全圓佑拉起來換個姿勢繼續操幹，毫不留情的大力進出讓文俊輝直接擋住自己的臉不敢繼續看，李知勳湊上來問他喜歡溫柔一點還是大力一點，「什麼？」李知勳的下半身頂在他的穴口，文俊輝慌亂的搖頭表示怎麼可能進得去，李知勳笑著指著在旁邊做得亂七八糟的兩個人說哪有甚麼不可能，他讓文俊輝半跪著在他身上，扶著柱體慢慢的插進去。文俊輝還在胡言亂語著不行、不行，他抓著李知勳的肩膀還是不懂現在到底是怎麼一回事，他第一天入住宿舍，看見自己的室友在做愛，然後他現在要被另一個室友給上了？嗯？

李知勳慢吞吞的塞進龜頭讓文俊輝適應，他抬頭咬對方好看的喉結，偶爾舔一下轉移對方的注意力，文俊輝已經哭了，另一邊權順榮和全圓佑高潮過一次後也來關心這邊的現況，權順榮爬過來摸摸文俊輝，像小動物一樣的跟他接吻安撫他的情緒，老實說文俊輝已經不知道自己是為甚麼哭了，反正他就是哭了，然後李知勳整根都插進來了，「都進去囉。」全圓佑很好心的告訴文俊輝這個事實，於是文俊輝咬著下嘴唇，哭更兇了。另外三個人都被他的舉動嚇到，思考著要不要乾脆先暫停這場性愛，文俊輝抬手拍打李知勳的肩膀，「快、快動！」「好的，俊尼。」

李知勳抬起下身進出文俊輝，對方一邊啜泣一邊呻吟，因為是第一次跟男人做愛，文俊輝顯得有點畏畏縮縮，他一下叫李知勳等一下，一下子又扭著腰索取更多，身下的男人很體貼，照著文俊輝的指使動作，等到對方真的適應了差不多了他才開始照著自己的節奏來，他把文俊輝推倒到床上彎曲他的腿讓他更好動作，先圈住文俊輝被冷落的挺立擼動，接著一下一下的撞在對方的敏感點上，文俊輝被前後夾擊的精神渙散，腳趾都蜷曲起來，他呻吟著射了出來，李知勳也在要高潮前拔出來射在了文俊輝的下腹部。

全圓佑爬了過來接過已經軟綿綿的文俊輝，咬了對方一口，他笑著鼻子都皺起來，「我們俊尼，夜還很長喔。」

\--

「說起來我們第一次見面我就該知道你們都不是什麼好東西了。」「哇，俊尼的韓語真的大進步。」

他們四個人坐在家庭餐廳解決晚餐，認識已經很久的他們突然在晚餐時間說起他們的第一次相遇，本來對於為什麼這三個人會認識自己還用特權把自己弄進他們三個的宿舍抱持著很大的疑惑，結果是全圓佑在大二和文俊輝同一堂選修課的時候就看上人家，偷拍然後把照片給權順榮和李知勳看過之後，三個人一致同意要把大家的王子拉近他們的是糜爛世界裡。

「我那天可是為了和你們一起吃晚餐才回宿舍的！」「你明明也吃了不少好東西阿。」

事實上他們那天晚餐也沒吃就做到了半夜，李知勳全圓佑才到學校旁邊的24小時小吃店買東西給他們四個填飽肚子，文俊輝一邊咬薯條一邊回想那天還是覺得自己的危機意識實在太低了。

「可是俊尼應該是有能力反抗的吧？」權順榮質疑的吸了一口巧克力聖代。「你難道沒有跟知勳接吻過嗎，況且生理反應總是大於理智的。」「謝謝？」李知勳當這是稱讚的咬了一口漢堡道謝。

「不過我那天看你們兩個做還真的是受不了。」全圓佑咬著雞柳條說道，就連回想那天他們做愛都覺得有點煩，他是那種喜歡照自己節奏做事的人，他搭著權順榮的肩膀調侃著，「還好俊尼的第一次是給知勳，不然如果讓我來大概你明天就會申請換宿了吧？」

「事實上我是去申請了。」「咦？」「真的假的？」文俊輝語出驚人。「但是被駁回了。」他轉頭看正在消滅最後一口漢堡的李知勳。  
「謝謝我們李宿舍長吼。」「不用謝。」李知勳喝了一口可樂露出燦爛的微笑。


End file.
